Wanna Biscuit? Hide and Seek Rules!
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: Okay, so Alice is having this craving about playing hide and seek. But, not just with the Cullens. There going to play with ALL the teenagers at Forks High! All Regular Pairings, really funny.
1. Oh No She Didn't!

Okay! This is just a little short story that I'm going to put together in 1 day! Probably going to be like, 2 chapters long, but this is just something to read when your bored.

Summary: Alice gets this craving for playing hide and seek. She wants everyone to play. That's right. All the kids Forks High are forced to play hide and seek, with the one and only, Alice Cullen. But, how does she get all of them to play? I don't know. Just, start reading to find out! Okay, Edward is going to be a little bit out of character in Alice's POV, then he turns back to protective mode okay? He's just been spending to much time with Emmett. So, Here, read!

Chapter 1: Oh No She Didn't!  
Alice's POV

I was just sitting down on the couch, flipping through my 54th magazine, when I had this really bad craving...but it wasn't for food....OR blood. It was for playing hide and seek. We Cullens always play games with eachother, but now it just gets boring. We need new people. I got it!

"Alice, don't do it..." Edward spoke, coming off from the ceilling. The ceilling? Are you serious? What were you doing up there Edward?

"Emmett, Jasper, and I were playing tag, and the rules said that the tagger can't look up. So, I hid up there." Jeez, you've been spending to much time with Em and Jazz kid.

"I know! You know I even actually agreed Bella to feed me a french frie? It was like, so nasty! But, I ate it. And, of course, Emmett video taped it, and guess who he sent it to? Aro. He actually sent a video of me eating a french frie to ARO!" He exclaimed, moving his arms around, making his little speech more dramatic. Anyway, I just wanted to say, no, we can't play with EVERY kid at Forks High. Not Cullen style that is. We don't want them getting hurt."

"Why would we play Cullen style, if we can make up a new style?" I smiled up at him innocently. "I'm going over to everyone's house, and forcing them to play. If they say no, then I'll shove, umm, brownie batter? Yeah okay, brownie batter in there faces!

"And where are you going to get the brownie batter?" Emmett came, hearing what I was going to do...

"I have my ways...you should know that by now." I told them, already out the door.

"This, actually sounds like it could be a good idea...." I hear Emmet say before I got in my car. Of course it would be an awesome game! Why wouldn't it be? I was hosting it, so now I had to make it the most craziest, awesomeness game any one has ever played.

Bella's POV

I was cooking lunch for Charlie because he was coming home from work early today. There wasn't anything major happening in Forks, so it was okay for him to leave. As I was putting the ingrediences back into the fridge, I heard someone upstairs. Who was it? I grabbed the baseball bat, which, came out of no where, and walked up the stairs quietly. It was amazing how I didn't trip!

As I approched my room, I opened the door, and dropped the bat. There was Alice, holding a bowl of what looked like, brownie batter? And she came closer to me. I instincly took a step back, but tripped over the rug. As I was awaiting the impact from the floor, it never came. I fell into something very familaur, and already knew that it was Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Alice asked in horror, her plan probably changing in her head, trying to convince Edward how to leave.

"I got bored, and I wanted to see what you would do to the people. Emmett, Jazz, and Rose are all waiting down in the car.

"Umm, yeah, what are we doing exactly?" I asked, not sure of if this was going to be safe.

"We are going to play hide and seek, love." Edward told me, putting me behind him. I already knew what the batter was for. Alice is so smart...

"Okay, Alice! I'll play!" I sqealed after the first blob of batter hit my wall. Then Edward kicked himself into protective mode.

"Alice, no ones going to get hurt, are they? We have like, no weaponds this time, right?" He said, ushering both of us down the steps.

"Of course not, dear brother." Alice said to innocently. Then something hit me.

"Wait, you guys play hide and seek with weaponds!?" I half yelled, trying to get that through my head clearly.

"Bella, we can't play with weaponds, unless you want us to go to jail, well, I guess we could actually brake out of ther easily. But, you get the point." Alice explained, grabbing my jacket for me, and throwing it at me in a rush. I actually thought that they were joking, but then I heard Emmett's loud laughter, and heard him yell,

"I've done that already, twice! Don't tell Carlisle and Esme though, they will flip." He said, remembering that time in life.

As Alice, Edward, and I got into her car, and Emmett, Jasper, and Rose got into the other car, I couldn't help but wonder why we weren't going to root for there house.

"Why ar-" I started saying, but was cut off by Alice saying if I said one more word, she would stuff that brownie batter down my face. I didn't argue there....

"Were not playing with just out family Bella," Edward explained to me, "Alice wants the game to be more funner, and with more people." What did he mean by that?

"You'll see what he means in a second." Alice said from the front of the car. As we drove, there was actually a whole bunch of kids on the lawn of Forks High, and all I could say was,

"Did you torture all of these kids with brownie batter?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Well, Newton over there was way to easy, and I didn't have to thow any on Angela, but Lauren and Jessica got a lot in there face. It's not even out of there hair. The rest of these kids just came because they wanted to see what we were playing, and anyway, there was nothing on tv to watch or anything." Alice told me, while Edward opened the door and extended his hand out for me to take hold of. Always the gentleman.

"Okay people, now form an orderly fashion line, lets go!" Alice shouted loudly, making sure that the humans could hear it if they were in the back of the croud. All of the kids got into a line, but the Cullens and me just stood next to Alice. Jasper was on the left side of Alice, Edward was on her right, then I, then Emmett, and Rosalie was just walking around the yard, completely bored because she didn't know what she was doing here.

"Now, I have brought you all hear, because we are going to be playing the most childest game. Hide 'n' Seek!" Alice exclaimed happily that she was the center of attention. There was a lot of applauses, and then some laughter, and then everyone was like, going crazy. Why they were going craz I do nor know. It's just hide and seek.

"I don't think they know what there in for...." Edward said in my ear, wrapping his arm around my waiste and kissing the top of my head. I could neve get bored of that.

"As you all can see, there is a rule board on the back of the school wall. After you have read all the rules, you can come back over here, and I , and some other random person will be team captains. You can't comlain about who you have and who you don't have." She said, while waving her hand over where the huge board of rules were. I wonder when she got that here.

As Edward and I walked over to the board, we saw Alice writing down random peoples names, and then putting them down in a hat. Then, she had a vision about who the winner was going to be already. It was a frown, so I didn't think that it was who she wanted. She didn't tell anyone who it was, even thought the rest of the Cullens were begging to know.

"Are you serious? She did all of this in 1 day?" I asked Edward in disbeliefe. Well, she was a vampire, she had all 24 hours to plan this.

"Yes, I don't even know when she did this. I thought she was in thehouse for the whole time. Oh well," Edward said, never dropping his arm from around my waiste. As we apprached the sign, there were 10 rules in bold letters.

Rules for Hide 'n' Seek 'Forks' Style!

1. There will be one team who is the seeker, and the other team will be the ones who get found. 'No duh!'

That part just cracked me up. Edward even cracked a smile.

2. You can not complain who picks you to be on the their team.

3. You can not cheat. Once someone has found you, you HAVE TO go back to the front steps of the school. 'That encludes you, Emmett!'

Now, I had tears streaming down my face from the rules. These were like, the most comman things that all hide and seek people play the rules by.

4. You can not hide any where in the woods.

5. If you get injured, blow the whisle I will be giving you, and if you hear it, the game will go on pause, and we will help you.

6. No hitting, or fighting while the game is going on.

7. There can only be 2 people to a spot, so if you see 2 people in a space, you can't take there spot.

8. You can run if you see someone. This may be sounding like man hunt, but this is how I pictured all the rules.

can not use cell phones or anything to make another person known. You must all shut your phones off. If any one of you see someone else using a cell phone, blow the whistle also. 1 time for injured, and 2 times for cell phone usage. If you need to get in contact with someone important, the whistle is 3 times.

10. Now, thats all the rules. But, there a twist to this game. You all think that we're playing outside huh? Nope! Lets go! Everyone inside now! Please go the gym, and we will continue this. I will meet you there!

Was she serious? But what if something happends to the school? We will all get in trouble for trespassing at night time also!

"Edward, are you sure this is safe?" I ask unsure of what might happen to someone.

"Alice has promised that if someone gets hurt, we will stop the game, and Carlisle will check out the injury." Edward promised, leading me up the steps to the opend doores to the school.

"Carlisle's coming? What about Esme? Do they approve of this? Charlie should be home soon, where will he think I am?" I started to panick as Jasper locked the doors once everyone was in.

"Bella, relax. I won't let anything happen to you. Yes, Carlisle and Esme are here, and they called Charlie saying that you were over our house. Charlie said that it was fine, and Carilsle asked if it was okay for you to have a sleep over with Alice and some girls from school. He obliged, and said that he would call her if there was an emergency." Edward soothed me. I just couldn't get the feeling of something was going to happen to a group of kids.

I really did want to play this game though, and so I would. We walked into the cafateria, a little late, because Alice already had everyones attention, and was speaking to them loudly.

"...have to make sure that you do not lock the doors, and make sure tha tthe space isn't dangerous. Understood?" Alice told the huge crowd of 128 teenage kids. "Now, I will announce the winner of the other team captain. To make it fair, I have put everyones names on here, and made sure that I had everyones. Now, I need someone to pick a name from the hat. You!" She pointed to a boy with a shirt that said, ' I WILL bite if you get ot close!' which made me crack up again. Edward didn't know why, so I pointed to the kid Alice had picked, who was now walking up the walk way the crowd had made.

Edward then saw what I was laughing at, and he did actually chickle at my sillieness. I didn't know who the kid was, but he picked the name, and gave it to Alice. She thanked him, and opened up the piece of paper that had the name on it. She then frowned, and said,

"Emmett! Get over here...." She said with a little frown, but made it look like she was smiling a little bit.

"Are you serious? Thank you, thank you all! I am very honored." He started to say a speech into the little mic that Alice had in her hand. Alice actually cracked a smile, and I couldn't help but laugh at his sillieness. Wow, I was laughing a lot tonight. Oh well, I just wanted to get this game going! I started bouncing up and down, waiting for Emmett and Alice to pick teams.

I knew that they would pick some of the other humans first, and then go into the Cullens, making it sound normal.

"Emmett, we will pick 2 people at the same time. You can go first..." Alice was now smiling widely now, thinking of who to pick before Emmett picked it. "Oh, and you need to pick a boy and a girl. Gotta keep it fair. We will both have 64 people on each team. We WILL keep playing until we find each person, and we will keep playing. Since it is Friday, we have 2 days to play. You will get 4 hours alone to go anywhere. You can go back to your house, or you can hang out here. Sunday night, there will be a party at my house, and we hope to see you all there. Also, there is going to be no school on Monday, because it is going to be snowing wildly. Didn't you guys see the weather?

There was a lot of squeals and laughs of happiness that there was no school on Monday.

"Okay lil sis, I pick, hmmmm..so many to choose from. Okay, I pick Maxx, and, Holly!" Emmett called out, pointing to each one of them. After they both had 14 people each, they started to call on the Cullens.

"I pick Rose and Jasper!" Emmett called out. I think he wanted revenge on Alice by picking Jasper, because Alice had taken some of the most craziest people, and they were best at playing games.

"Fine! Bella and Edward, get up here! We're totally gonna win Emmett!" She sang in a sing song voice. I blushed, knowing that all the attention was on me and Edward, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to play the game. After all the kids were chosen, we eventually start playing. This is going to be the best 4 days of my life!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay people! I just wanted to get this out, because I had writeres block for Looks Of An Angel, and I thought back of when I went to this party with my cousins Teddy/Edward (his real names Edward, but we call him Teddy for my grandfather) and Alexis, and it was so funn! But, it was actually kick the can and man hunt in the same game, so I just wanted to make these people play! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up shortly! Today, and then there might be one on there tonight, so if you guys really enjoyed this story, then there WILL be another 2! 


	2. Hello Edward, Wanna Biscuit?

Okay, I'm back! If anyone knows a really catchy song, can you please please tell me? I really need a catchy song so I can listen to it while I write this? Right now I'm only listening to "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" because I miss Ghost Whisperer so much! But, oh well! So, review me and tell me if you do! WAIT! I just decided that I was going to make this story longer than 3 chapters. I'm going to put a twist at the end of this chapter, and then I will make this story, I don't know how many chapters. Oh well, contunie reading!

Chapter 2: Hello Edward, Wanna Biscuit?  
Bella's POV  
After Alice had given everyone a whistle, we each went into our own little groups. No one knew what we were doing, until Alice started speaking.

Alice, Edward and I , were all huddled in a circle, and we were discussing game strategies. I really just wanted to get into the game, but I guess we did need game stratagy.

"If Jamie moves across room 118, then the kids in 112 through 123 should be able to get past if we are in danger. If they try to gang up on us, try to make a distraction. If Emmett finds you, then we're all going down. So, Edward, you and Bella need to come up with the best distraction. You two know Emmett the best, so think. Out teams depending on you.

"I think I can manage a very good distraction..." I trailed off smiling at all the distractions I could think of.

"Never get on Bella's game playing side..." Edward said, chuckling. Once we all knew what we were going to do, we went over to the other team, and saw that Emmett had a coin in his hand. Alice called heads, because it was shinier. But, it actually got stuck on the 'ugly side' as Alice called it. Emmett got to pick if he wanted to find or hide. He finally made up a decision, after I kicked him because he was taking to long, and finally said that he would hide first.

Our team got divided up into 4 groups, leaving 16 of us in each group. Alice went with the 2 group. They picked co-team captains, in each group. In the first group, which was my group, of course, it was Edward. In the second group was Alice, in the third group it was Camerin, and in the forth group it was Melanie. I didn't know those people very well, but I knew who they were.

Finally! We could now start the game! As Alice counted to 1 minute, we all yelled at the same time "READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!" It was actually pretty funny how we all said that at the exact same time, and then we moved out. I asked Edward when we were in the back of the crowd If Alice said anything about using vampire talents.

"No, she said nothing about we can't use them. Bella, can I ask you something?" He asked and stopped walking. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and pushed me into the red, old lockers. He looked me straight in the eye,his face in a serious expression.

"Yes..." I said, not really thinking at that moment with his face inches away from mine.

"Just, please stay with me tonight. I know it may sound weird, but I can't get this feeling that something is going to happen. I know Alice didn't see anything, but I just can't shake the feeling off that something is going to happen..." He explained, making sure that I understood everything he said.

"I wouldn't want to be away from you, anyway. I know the feeling... feels like there's someone lurking around the school that no one knows about." I said, leaning into him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

He then tilted my head so I was looking into his golden colored eyes. I almost forgot where we were until we hear Alice yelling at us through the intercom. Wonder how she got in there....

"Isabella and Edward Cullen," I liked how she called me a Cullen. "Will you too please stop making lovey dovey eye contact, and please help us find the enemies? Thank you, that is all...." Alice trailed off, forgetting to shut off the intercom. It, actually made the game more fun. When someone was walking by the door, you could hear everything that they were saying, and could hear them walking.

It was actually funny, because all of a sudden, Emmett's voice filled the school, so froup 4 had all ran over to the principals office, and actually, caught him. Man! I thought I would never see the day when Emmett had lost a game...to 16 HUMANS.....That would be a good blackmail when I needed it. Anyway, me and Edward never left eachothers sides, and we actually caught a lot of people. Well, mostly Edward because he could hear there heart beats quickening when they heard someone walking down the hall.

After we made sure that are enemy was safely on the front steps, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us. Why? I don't know, but I could always feel save with Edward here, but, for some reason, I didn't. And, to top that all off, there was huge crash of thunder outside, and I just HAD to be afraid of it. I jumped about 6 feet into the air, and landed into Edward's arms.

"It's okay Bella," Edward said with amusement showing in his eyes. Then the lights went off. Wow, this is just great.

Edward's POV

After Bella had jumped into my arms, I set her down on her 2 feet, and held onto her waist. I then took my right hand, and smoothed out her hair.

"It's okay Bella," I soothed, trying to mske her stay calm. I guess she could see the amusement in my eyes, but not for too long, because the lights went off. Oh, great.  
I then swooped Bella up back into my arms for the second time in 30 seconds.

I then heard about 60 whistles being blown from the East part of the school. They each blew it one time, but if you were human, you would just hear a bunch of noise at the same time. 3 times for getting in contact with someone important, 2 times for cell phone usage, and 1 time for...injury. I then was hit by about 5 different types of blood. That can't be good. It was good that the group had hunted before we came here, but other people didn't need to know that.

I then ran with Bella in my arms, since she was already limp from all the blood she smelt. I needed to get Bella to one of the Cullens. The game at stopped, and I knew that by Alice's thoughts that there was no one in the building anymore. But, then why was there footsteps walking down the hall near the principals office.

I knew that Bella heard it, because she had stopped breathing. I waited a second, not breathing myself, so I could hear better. Yep, those were definitely******** foot steps. Then I didn't hear the steady beat of a heart beat.

"Bella, breath...I won't let anything hurt you, remember?" I told her, trying to soothe her. She gulped in a huge amount of air, and when she was breathing, I continued carrying her down the hallway to where everyone was.

When I came out, I heard that some of the girls had gone home, becoming scared, so they didn't want to stay. Everyone gasped at how Bella was in my arms. She was paler than she usually is, and she had silent tears streaming down her face. I then took her to where my family was, and sat down on the steps with Bella still in my arms.

"Bella, why are you crying love?" I asked her making sure that she could breath right. (A/N Oh no! My MP3 ran out of batteries! No more music!)

"She doesn't feel sad, she's actually scared of why she's crying..." Jasper said, rubbing circles on Bella's back, trying to make her stop crying.

"Wh-hy am I cr-ying?" She got between sobs. I didn't like it how my angle was crying...

"I don't know Bella, but just try and relax, okay?" I told her, knowing that in a little while she would probably fall asleep.

"Alice, you and Rose stay out here with Bella, Emmett, Jasper, we're going back inside to see who's in there. Turn your phones back on you guys." I instructed. Most of the kids were waiting for us to continue the game, thinking that this was all part of the game. Good. Then there wouldn't be any suspicion. As all 3 of us went inside with out anyone noticing, I then noticed that there was still blood in the building. I told all of them to follow me, so I led them into the room with the scent.

Once we got into the room, I felt like there was someone else in here. The lights flicked back on, and there was the one I didn't expect to see.

"Hello Edward, wanna biscuit?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I know that the ending was a little weird, but I just had to put it. And now, at 9:16 at night, I am going to stay up, and write some chapter for Looks Of An Angel. Oh, and also, has anyone noticed that the site is down? I tried to type in a story, but it didn't work. Also, all of the comments you guys sent, I can't even see them I click comments, and none of them show up. The reviews say I have like, 7 of them, but there isn't any new ones for this one. Im just really mad now. Okay, next chapter maybe be up tomorrow. I think I'm going to go out tomorrow, so I don't know if I will be able to add a new chapter unless its like up at 10 in the morning, or at like 5 at night. So, sorry!

PS: If you want to review me, then please private message me.I really want to see what you guys are saying, and that is the only thing that I can see what you guys write on, so thanks!


	3. Blackness

**Sorry for not updating sooner! School started, and I'm updating longer chapters to Looks Of An Angel so sorry! Next chapter should be up tonight if you guys review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Blackness Edward's POV**

"Hello Edward, wanna biscuit?" I heard a voice behind me. I knew that this person wasn't a vampire, so I came out of my crouch. Woah wait, did he just say, did I want a biscuit? Wow, he's stupid. Must be on some serious meds...

"Who are you?" Emmett asked, taking one step closer, getting out of his stance too. Jasper went back to go check on the girls.

"Don't you mean, who are we?" Another deep voice sounded, coming out of the corner. Who were these guys? Then, another man came out, but this man scared me the most. I now noticed that all the kids were being thrown back into the building, roughly, by another man.

I once looked back at all 4 men, to now notice 3 things.

One, all of the kids were back in the building.

Two, these men weren't going to leave us alone, until they get what they want.

And three, we were all going to die. Well, the kids were, not the Cullens'. Including Bella. Nothing was going to happen to her. I then got 43 thoughts scream in my head.

'They have GUNS!'

Now, they were all going to die. The odd thing was, that I could read there thoughts. Come on! First Bella, now them!? This is so unlike me. Maybe I'm loosing my talent. No, I can't be.

"Now, I want everyone to put there cell phone and whistles in here. NOW!" The leader of the group yelled at us, making everyone jump, and throw there phones and whistles into the classroom, that after we threw our items into, the door closed and locked.

Just then someone's phone started ringing. Sounded so familiar though...uh oh. The third man then unlocked the door with a smirk on his face. He the came out of the room, with a silver colored cell phone, that had a text on it. I couldn't read it, but that cell phone was familiar.

It couldn't be-

"So, who's chief Swans daughter? I'd love to meet her." The second person said, getting a slap in the head from the leader.

"This is no time for hooking up Jimmy, now shut it!"

"Anyway, who is the daughter we speak of?" The leader asked again, looking directly at Bella. I couldn't help but let out a low growl, that was followed by 4 more. We then made a stance around Bella, who still had tear stained cheeks, but was frozen in shock. I then knew that we would have to protect Bella, no matter what.

"Huh, protecting your prey now, huh vampires?" The leader said, making all 6 of us snap our heads up.

"Excuse me, what!?" Bella said, laughing a little bit, coming out of her shock.

"Over the past 23 years, I have been following the Cullens move from place to place. I have actually been close enough to hear them talking to other Vampire Covens and watch them go hunting.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" Alice snapped, searching her head to see what would happen. All she got was the same image each time. Pitch black.

"You may see that none of your abilities work right now. We have the power on our side. As you can see, Bella is now 18. Is she vampire?"

"We were going to turn her after she got married." Emmett snapped, speaking to low for the humans who were being pushed into a classroom by the other 3.

"We are now going to play a little game." He said, holding up the gun at Bella. Rosalie then moved so it was facing her.

"Rosalie, please move out of the way." Aro said. Wait, ARO!?

"ARO!?" We all shouted moving the circle we formed around Bella tighter. I was now inside of the circle with her, holding her behind my back. If Aro was here, he must be going along with this.

"Yes, hello friends. I'm very sorry about Carlisle and Esme. There a bit locked down at the moment." He spoke with such sorrow in his voice. I never even heard any sorry in his voice. Only venom.

"I am here, because young Bella, is not a vampire. I told you by her eighteenth birthday, that she must be a vampire, or else she must die. Plus, what other way for her to die then for a little game, with all of her friends?"

"That's just sick Aro!" Jasper growled, taking a step closer to protect Bella.

"It might be, Jasper, but it is the best way, for Bella to get a human experience, before she is dead. As here, I could either A) Kill her here, right now, wall of you are watching, ot B) we can play a little game. If Bella is the last one standing with all 5 of you, then she can live, and you will never here from me again. Do we have a deal?" I couldn't believe this was happening. Was he really that sick of a person?

But, with us vampires around, Bella would never get injured. This game sounded easy enough, but I could risk Bella's life.

"Fine." Bella spoke with a strong voice, coming to stand in front of me.

"Bella, you don't have to-"

"I have to. Do you want me dead Edward? With all of you protecting me, then I don't think that nothing will hurt me." Bella spoke, while placing a warm hand on my arm. I sighed at her touch, and her thinking.

"Fine."

"Are there any rules?" Alice chirped, now grabbing onto Bella's arm.

"Each student will have some sort of weapon with them. If no one gets killed in 28 minutes, then I will kill 3 people. You know, I am quite thirst right now, and sweet smelling Bella here would be a celebration for me!" I couldn't help step foward, neither could Emmett or Jasper.

"Quiet. I'm not going to eat Bella...yet. Anyway, those are the simple rules...oh! And if you guys try to escape, I will kill all of you! Doesn't that sound wonderful!" Aro said cheerfully. The other men were shoving bags at the other students, holding deadly weapons in them.

"Now, are there any more questions? No? Good. Let the games begin!"

* * *

12 minutes after our encounter with Aro, we decided to just not kill anyone. If we let them do it, it won't be a problem. We could hear anyone who came behind us, so we just ran at top speed so they wouldn't see.

"Do you think anyone will kill each other?" Bella whispered shakily, moving in toward me and Emmett more. We made Rosalie go in the back, Jasper in the front, Alice way in front of us, just for a look out, and me and Emmett were on both sides of Bella.  
Nothing was going to hurt my Bella. Never.

"I don't know love, I really don't know."

"Why would Aro do that? He never listens. We should just take him out, all us against him." Emmett said, flexing his muscles. Always the one to fight.

"NO! You will not go into fight Aro! Do you want yourselves killed?" Bella shouted, coming to a complete halt in the middle of the vacant hallway. Her face was panicked, and her heart beat was beginning to speed up.

"Bella, were not going to fight him. Calm down..." Alice said, dancing back over to our side as I pulled Bella into my arms.

I wish we could, that would be so fun... I heard Emmett think. Wait,

"Hey! I can hear your thoughts again!" I said, happy that the annoying silence wasn't in my head. I was finally getting used to having peoples' voices in my head, and then Aro takes them away. Which I don't know how he did.

Edward, watch out!

"Edward!?" I heard my angel scream, but I couldn't answer. I was in too much pain. I saw Alice and Jasper make a protective stance over me, and Rosalie and Emmett running off into another hallway, and then it all went black.

* * *

Exiting huh? Sorry! I updated LOAA a couple of times, but I never got this chapter out. Since you waited patiently, I'm going to have another chapter up here tonight maybe, or early in the morning! Review, and probably the chapter will come out tonight! Thanks for reading!


	4. Fire and Rain

_Alright Ali keeps nagging me to write a chapter for this story, lol. So here I am!_

_Lol all of a sudden, you see DJ walk out of his room, wearing a doctor mask and gloves, then walk into the bathroom, tp come out 3 minutes later. Then go into his room, and do it over again. And guess what he's doing?_

_Find out on the bottom of the page to see what he was doing._

**Chapter 4: Fire and Rain**  
**Bella's POV**

Emmett had grabbed me before Aro would have noticed. Rosalie was running in front of us, making sure that no one was around there. I felt light headed then, my head leaning back into Emmett's shoulder.

"Bella, breathe." Emmett said as we continued running. I think I forgot to. He stopped. "Rose!" She stopped and turned around. She gasped as she saw me. She ran over.

"Bella! You need to breathe right now. Come on, in out, in out." Her hands were on my wrist. She continued to breath in and out deeply, and I tried to follow her breathing, but it wasn't working.

Alice ran around the corner, next to Jasper. "Jazz! You need to calm her down now!" Emmett shouted. My vision was getting blurry now. I felt calmness wash over me and my eyes closed.

I could tell that we had started to move again. My hand slowly reached up to Emmett's shirt. He looked down. "Wheres... Edward?" I whispered into his shirt. His voice was nervous as he spoke. I don't think I had breathed yet.

"You need to breathe before I tell you." I nodded me head and closed my eyes. Why was it so hard for me to breathe? I slowly opened my mouth and sucked in some air. I looked back at him as I let it out.

"More." He said as we were now close to the gym. Again I took a breath. Alice then gasped from behind us.

"Edward!"

I stopped breathing again. "No Bella! Breathe! Come on." Emmett's voice getting louder. Alice then sighed, saying something to Jasper.

They stopped as they saw something approaching. Emmett growled, but then it stopped short. My eyes became wide, and could feel my arms reaching out. Emmett then passed me over to Edward as we got close.

"Dude, she needs to breathe." Emmett said, his eyes scoping out the area. I was cluthing to Edward for dear life. He sighed, looking down at me. His eyes were darker now then before.

"Bella, breathe with me," he instructed in a soft voice. I turned my head into his chest, breathing in his scent and then breathing out. I gripped his shirt more tightly. Then we were off running again.

"What did he do to you?" I asked softly, my hands still clutching into him. He shook his head. "It wasn't him, it was a new member of the guard. One of the kids walked by and froze when he saw us. It confused the guard and he stopped. I ran then."

"You looked so in pain. I didn't know what to do." There were tears running down my face. He held me closer to him.

"I love you Bella," his voice was soft, adoring. I sniffled, nodding my head and whispering back to him.

"Edward, listen." Alice said suddenly, and he stopped. I stopped breathing. He looked down at me and started to breathe again. So did I. "Don't stop breathing Bella."

"Help get the door down," Jasper said as he tried to ram it down. It looked like even when he was trying his hardest it wouldn't even budge.

Edward then passed me over to Alice, her arms right around me. "Keep breathing Alice," he told her. She started breathing and I followed her breathing pattern. At the same time Edward, Jasper and Emmett were ramming into the door.

Finally, it broke off the hinges, flying backwards. There stood Carlisle and Esme, staring back at all of us.

"Kids!" Esme said, rushing over. Her eyes flew to me in Alice's arms, and I stopped breathing.

"Carlisle, she's not breathing right. What's the problem?" Emmett asked. Edward came over and gently took me out of Alice's arms, cradling me in his own. He walked slowly over to Carlisle, who then touched his hand to my forehead.

His hand traveled down to my throat, his fingers touching lightly. "Bella?" My eyes slowly looked at his.

"Bella?"

Bella...

"Bella!" Someones lips were on mine. I gasped, sucking in the air. I heard sighs around the room. I was crushed into Edward's chest. What had just happend. I was taking in ragged breaths, my arms wrapping tightly around Edward's neck.

"What-"

"Sh," Alice shushed me from the side. "You just fainted suddenly. Then your heartbeat started getting slower and slower. Edward came then and found you. And your heart had actually stopped."

"To make the story short, he gave you mouth to mouth." Jasper said from the other side of me. Edward pulled back, his mouth everywhere on my face. "Don't ever do that to me again." He said, pulling back, then his mouth was firmly against mine.

We pulled back when we saw kids watching. Was all of what I had a dream?

I couldn't have dreamt all of that up. Right?

Or... did I?

"Bella!"

"Hey, is she okay!" Voices flooded around, and it suddenly didn't help the situation that I was lying down in the middle of the hallway with Edward half ontop of me. He must have noticed that to, because he stood up, pulling me with him.

My balance was off but he steadied me, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me into his side, kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice cracking. The rest of the group told the kids that we'd meet them outside. His arms were wrapped around me tighter than they've ever been.

"Do you remember what happend?" Edward whispered softly. I looked into his eyes, nodding my head. "Everything?"

"Not after you got hurt." I whispered.

"Alice and Rosalie found Carlisle and Esme outside in the forest in a house. Then Emmett fought with Aro until I could get out, then Emmett left with Jasper to get Carlisle and Esme, but when he left and I went in search for you I saw you on the floor. Everyone came back and Carlisle and Esme were talking to the kids. You're heart got slower and slower, and you were shouting my name." His eyes were black now as he held me closer.

"The only thing that I thought about then was to keep you breathing, so I gave you CPR. That's when you woke up."

"Thank you for saving me." I whispered my lips at his neck. He lifted my chin up.

"Why wouldn't I? I'll always save you. And I'll always love you." He leaned his head in closer, but stopped.

"Haha! We totally won!" Alice's voice came screaming down the hall. Both of our heads turned to her, to see Emmett looking sad and Alice almost bouncing off the walls.

"We totally need a rematch!" Emmett said, breaking out of his sad state. Alice turned around and bounced up to him, her hand stretched out. Emmett shook it.

"Same teams?" She asked. He nodded.

"Game on!" He shouted as everyone outside came running back in.

"This is going to be a long weekend..." I muttered against Edward's lips.

How'd you like that chapter? Huh Ali? Typed that all in the same time you were typing your story. OMG I DROPPED MY RING POP! NOO!

Oh yeah, and about DJ... he was spraying his rubix cubes so they could "spin faster" as he put it. Yeah. I know. Weird...


End file.
